Heavenly Alliance
The Heavenly Alliance is a group of sky islands that include Dragonic Heaven, The URA, and Isle of the Sky Blue. It is known as the most powerful group of countries in the world, and also the most beautiful. The Islands The islands of the Heavenly Alliance. Dragonic Heaven The main island with the most military strength and highest population (253,000,000). It is a square-ish blob kind of shape with a large peninsula sticking out of it in the Northeast. Dragonic Heaven has many trade routes with The United Realm of Angels and Isle of the Sky Blue and the economy is very strong. It is very unique and filled with multiple biomes. Dragonians are very Religious, so they worship the island and it's nature. The resources Dragonians trade include very powerful military weapons, swords, shields, clothing, metallics, jewelry, and meat. Isle of the Sky Blue It is a small Crescent shaped island, often invaded, but the normally peaceful people rally under thier ruler, and they drive the invaders out. It has a rather small population (100,000,000), since most of the people are rice farmers or artisans, like jewelry makers or carvers. The villagers do have a certain respect of the land, as so they do not chop down jungles and such. In fact, the people have a festival every year to celebrate the wildlife. They are peaceful folk, and gentle. They mostly relied on Dragonic Heaven for protection, but after the restoration of the true heir to the throne, the people relearn magic and are able to defend themselves. The main industries of the Isles concern magical talismans, mining precious gems with metaphysical properties, and providing rare herbs and exotic items from the jungles due to the lush and plentiful wildlife. The United Realm Of Angels With the second largest population in the world(153,000,000), The United Realm Of Angels is part of The Heavenly Alliance. The country is shaped just like the Italian peninsula, but bigger, and is an island. The people of the island are small business owners, mages, and hunters. The land is rich and fertile, with warm summer rains. Two main festivals are the Festival of the Sun, and the Festival of The Goddess of The Pure (Alorisa). Things for trade are magical spells, healing and energy type herbs, restorative jems, potions, metals, ores, clothing, and vegetables. Thus, the URA has been undisturbed for many years. Overall Strength These countries, when put together, are absolutely devastating. They even have the strength to take over half of the Earth if they had enough time, resources, power, and money! However, since these countries are peaceful, they won't plan on taking over the Earth. The Strength of Dragonic Heaven The Strength Of The URA The Strength of Isle of the Sky Blue Dragonic Heaven REGION MAP.JPG|Dragonic Heaven|linktext=Dragonic Heaven regional map. United Alliance Flag.png|Heavenly Alliance|linktext=The flag of the Heavenly Alliance. Isle of the Sky Blue.jpg|The Flag of Isle of the Sky Blue|linktext=The Official flag of Isle of the Sky Blue History of Alliance When Dragonic Heaven was created, the aftermath created Isle of the Sky Blue, which then became home to the mythical Phoenixes (The Animal Emblem) and Faires from Vietnam. The URA and Dragonic Heaven were surprised that a new country was borne, not to speak of one borne of the purest magic, and welcomed Isle of the Sky Blue with open arms. Soon after, a Civil War occurred with Dragonic Heaven and a small island that had formed--called Aurues Regnum. The Dragonic Heaven, URA, and Isle of the Sky Blue made a pact to never turn their backs on each other, thus, the Heavenly Alliance. Conflicts The three islands often are plagued by dark forces, which they all suprisingly manage to defeat them, with the combined forces of all three powerful islands. Religion The Religion of the three islands are similar in a way, but at the same time very different. Dragonic Heaven Religion United Realm of Angels Religion Isle of the Sky Blue Religion Category:Countries/Regions